Treasure
by Tigertopaz-Titanium Banana
Summary: Adopted from Animehunter08! After a not-so-freak accident, Harry finds himself with only two friends from his old life and half a horse's body. Luckily, Firenze is watching after him… Slash, bestiality kind of…language MINI-HIATUS!
1. Changed

**AN: I'm back! Admittedly, this is not the story I was planning on doing…but a story nonetheless. For my Alex Rider readers, Tourettes!Alex is still a work in progress. If you look on my profile, I have like 8 stories that I want to do…**

**THIS FANFICTION IS ADOPTED FROM ANIMEHUNTER08! NOT MY IDEA!**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY ANIMEHUNTER08! Animehunter08 has written the first two chapters. I will be writing Chapter 4 on…**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. D:**

**SUMMARY: After a not-so-freak accident, Harry finds himself with only two friends from his old life and half a horse's body. Luckily, Firenze is watching after him… Slash, bestiality kind of…lang.**

**Now Introducing…*drumroll***

**Treasure Chapter 1: Changed **

Harry lay miserably on the cold forest floor. Ron had mispronounced and misfired a spell in Transfiguration. They were growing trees from apples so don't ask how it became this, but Harry was transfigured into a horse. However, human transfiguration was extremely complex and dangerous and difficult and tons of other things. For Ron to actually get it right was a great feat, due to the fact that it was complex, dangerous, difficult, and tons of other things. And now Harry was now stuck half boy (Man!) half horse. In a moment of high emotions, Harry had bolted in the confusion. Not his brightest moment. He now found himself in the Forbidden Forest. Outstanding. Harry had decided the best option was to sit – kneel – tight and wait for the professors to find him.

The sudden rustling of the bushes cause Harry to tense. He relaxed when he saw Firenze emerge from the foliage. "Firenze!" Harry managed to coordinate his four legs enough to wobble up like a young colt. (After a few attempts)

"Mr. Potter?" The centaur asked in astonishment. "The stars didn't show me _this_." He murmured to himself. Harry was too far away to hear. "What happened to you?"

With a shameful blush, "Ron hit me with a spell." Harry mumbled in embarrassment. Firenze came closer and began to circle the young colt. "Firenze?" Harry asked in confusion.

"I believe you're quite beautiful by our standards." Firenze murmured again to himself. "Tell me Mr. Potter, what is being done to counteract this. You cannot stay here. You are not welcomed by the rest of the herd I'm afraid."

"I don't know," Harry began meekly. Fear settled in. What was he going to do?

"I believe I have a solution," Firenze came forth and cupped Harry's delicate face between his hands. "Will you accept me Harry?"

"Accept you? Of course I accept you." If centaurs could smirk in utter satisfaction, Firenze would have.

"Good," he whispered against Harry's lips and moved the Harry's back. The young boy kept him in sight, not understanding what was going on. Suddenly, Harry's eyes widened. Oh dear! Now he completely understood why people bragged that they 'hung like a horse'. He flushed in embarrassment. "Firenze?" Fear coated his words. "What are you doing?"

"I take thee as thy mate," Firenze declared in the ancient tongue and mounted the boy. Harry whined and tired to move forward, but with strong human arms, Firenze locked the boy in place, reared up and entered Harry all in one smooth motion.

Through the pleasure of the large organ moving and touching places that had never been touched before, Harry both cursed and praised Ron.

The pleasure continued long through the night.

-XD-

The Next Morning

Birds chirped as the sun rose over the trees. The Forbidden Forest actually looked pretty. Rather than the dark and spooky trees, there were flowers and green grass. And in the clearing, two bodies lay tangled lying in the grass.

Harry slowly awoke from his deep slumber. He looked around, confused for only a moment when everything came back to him from last night.

He bolted up from the ground and began pacing around the clearing.

'Damn you Ron! Why did you have to mispronounce the spell? It was a simple _Horesuto _spell', Harry thought to himself.

Green eyes looked back at the horse man who lay asleep on the ground. A blush slowly crept to his face. Last night was the best night of Harry's life. It was the one night where Harry truly felt loved. The Dursley's never loved him. Ron and Hermione loved him but it was only to the extent that friends love each other. But Firenze, he touched something special deep inside of Harry's heart.

The way Firenze touched him made him feel like he could stay that way forever. Last night was his first time too.

Harry gazed sadly at the form and trotted toward him. He knelt down and kissed the centaur on the lips.

"I'm sorry Firenze. But I have to find my way back to school so that I can be changed back. Last night was truly special and I will never forget it. I do love you, but this can't work", he whispered sadly into his ear.

Harry got up and wiped the tears away. He turned and ran down a path he thought would lead out of the forest. Never looking back, he didn't see two sad eyes following him into the forest.

"No matter what you think Harry, you are my mate. You are my treasure. And even if it takes me one hundred years, I will prove my love to you", Firenze said, as he got up to follow Harry.

-XD-

**AN: Again, this chapter was written by Animehunter08. She has already written Chapters 1-4, and I will write from five on.**

**Please Tell Me if/whenever the rating should change to M!**

**Please Review! A minute of your time for lots of mine and Animehunter08's!**

**Tigertopaz- Titanium Banana**


	2. Cast Out, Brought In

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Waaaahhh…**

**Now introducing…*drumroll***

**Treasure Chapter 3: Cast Out Brought In**

Harry had been trotting through the woods for several hours now and he was tired. He refused to stop until he reached Hogwarts. He came to a clearing and looked up. To his amazement there was Hogwarts. Standing in her glorious state.

He broke into a gallop until he was at the large doors. He pushed the doors open and trotted inside. That was a mistake. As soon as he opened the doors the students that were around screamed and began running away from him.

"Wait it's me! It's Harry Potter", Harry screamed.

In the entire ruckus, something hit Harry in the back of the neck. Everything began to get dizzy and he passed out of the stone floor.

**Firenze P.O.V**

I followed my dear Harry through the entire forest. I left my pack to help my dear mate see that I can care for him and protect him. I watch as he ran up the hill to his beloved school.

'Please Harry be careful. Not all wizards are accepting of magical creatures', Firenze silently thought.

I follow him up through the courtyard to the double doors. I barely got passed the fountain when I heard the screaming of students from inside the school. Before I can move I see my poor mate collapse.

"NO! HARRY!" I scream as I try to run to the doors. The doors slammed shut before I could move to help my poor mate. I reared back on my hind legs and began kicking the doors to break them down but nothing worked.

I turned and raced out of the courtyard and began running around the school looking for another entrance. 'I will not leave without my mate!'

**End Firenze P.O.V**

When Harry woke up, he was bound by rope in the headmaster's office. He looked around groggily and saw Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, and Snape and Fudge all standing around the desk. Groaning he tried to sit up but couldn't move very well. At the sound of groaning everyone turned to face him.

"Ah Harry. You're awake," Fudge chuckled nervously shuffling from foot to foot.

"What's going on? I came to get changed back and I'm shot at," Harry said.

Dumbledore started to chuckle. That damn twinkle in his eye began to annoy Harry. He looked around at all of the faces in the room. Hermione looked sad and had tears in her eyes. Snape held his usual stare. Dumbledore was smiling while Fudge was nervous looking. Finally he came to Ron, another face he and hoped to see sadness because of his situation. After all he did cause it. But all Harry saw was anger and hatred.

"Ron? Why are you looking at me like that? It's me, Harry", he said felling sad.

"Yea I know who you are. Why did you come back? I cast that spell so you would stay away from me and my family! All you ever do is pull everyone around you into danger!" Ron spat at him in disgust.

Harry felt the tears begin to fall. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His best friend had turned on him because of the job he had been given by the Wizarding World.

"Ronald! How can you say that? Harry is the chosen one of course there will be danger around him! But we are friends and we promised to stick together through anything! Have you forgotten that?" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron just turned and walked toward the door. He froze for a moment and turned back to Harry.

"Why don't you do use all a favor and just die already", he said turning back and walking out of the room.

After the door shut, there was a deep tension in the air. Even Snape was shocked at what Ron had said. Large tears fell from both Hermione and Harry's eyes. Fudge cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Well then, let's get down to business. Albus I believe you were about to sign the document."

"Oh yes, yes." Albus said as he scribbled his name onto a document.

Through tears Harry looked up. "What document?"

"Well you see Mr. Potter, because of the curse that befell you when Mr. Weasley cast it, made you a magical creature. Under the new law by the Ministry 'All magical creatures must be restricted to a certain area as dictated by the Ministry. Also all magical creatures must sign a waiver stating that they will forfeit all rights to the Ministry. All those who do not comply with these rules shall be destroyed", Fudge proclaimed.

Hermione, Harry, and Snape gasped in shock of the new rule. Dumbledore didn't even react; he just kept humming and signing the paper.

"Alright now Mr. Potter, I need your signature on this paper and we'll get you relocated to a safer spot." Fudge said levitating Harry to him.

Harry struggled in midair trying to break free. Hermione rushed forward to grab the document but she was hit with a stunner by Dumbledore. Snape moved to try and help them both but was also hit with a stunner.

"Professor! Why did you do that? I thought you cared about me. If you did then you wouldn't be doing this!" Harry screamed.

"Harry, my dear boy, I'm sorry but this is the law. You may be the Chosen One but you really are rather useless as a centaur. Trust me my dear boy, it is better this way", Dumbledore said with that damn twinkle and smile on his face.

Suddenly Snape sprang up from the ground and stunned both Fudge and Dumbledore. Harry collapsed onto the ground and got up on his hoofs. Snape grabbed Hermione and started towards the door.

"Come on Potter, we've got to get out of here now!" Snape yelled as he opened the door.

Harry didn't need to be told twice. Once the door was open he bolted out of the room and down the stairs with Snape following close behind him. Students were running and screaming. Professors were coming out of their classrooms and firing spells at them. Hogwarts sensed that her favorite student was in trouble and she opened the giant doors for him and protected them from the spells. As they were running to the grounds, a spell got out and hit Snape on the leg. He yelped in pain and fell to the ground. Hermione awoke from the jolt by falling. She ran to Snape and helped him up and began running.

"Harry!" someone called to them.

"Firenze!" Harry answered back.

Firenze came rushing to the three, dodging spells. When he came to them he noticed that the professor was injured. He picked up Snape as if he was as light as a pillow while Harry got Hermione on his back.

"We've got to get out of here! Follow me!" Firenze yelled.

He led them out to the forest and through the dark trees. They ran for what seemed like hours until they came to the clearing where Firenze had found him last night. Severus was put onto the ground where he healed his leg. Hermione got down and went to his side to try and help him. Firenze scanned the area to make sure no one had followed them. Harry just stood in shock about what just happened.

"We will rest here for tonight. You all make a fire and get some rest. I'll take first watch tonight", Firenze said before he walked off deeper into the forest.

Harry watched him leave with a longing look. Firenze looked like a regal prince in the glow of the fire. He sighed and turned back to the fire and Severus and Hermione. They sat in silence for awhile before Harry looked to his former professor.

"Professor, why did you do that? I thought you hated me", Harry asked.

"No Harry, I never hated you per say. When I first saw you I was reminded of the crap your father put me through. I may have been an ass sometimes, but it's my job as a teacher", Severus said with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you professor. For saving me and Harry", Hermione said.

"Please call me Severus. I'm not a professor anymore", Severus stated.

"You are a professor, just currently out of the job", Harry joked to lighten the mood.

And it worked. Both Severus and Hermione started to laugh. Severus transfigured pillows and blankets for everyone, and then he and Hermione lie down next to the fire and fell asleep. Once they were asleep, Harry got up and grabbed the two remaining blankets and pillows and walked off where Firenze went earlier. After walking a short distance Harry found him. If Harry thought he looked sexy in the fire light, then Firenze was a god in the moonlight.

The proud centaur glistened in the moonlight. The strong muscles in his back and arms flexed as he listened for approaching danger, his strong horse back and legs standing strong and proud. A faint blush crept to his cheeks as Harry had dirty thoughts come to his mind.

'Wait a minute Harry James Potter, this is the man who found you last night and made love to you when you didn't think of wanting it. And yet you're standing here just staring at him, although he is really cute, strong, and protective.' Harry thought as he approached.

Harry stepped on a twig and it snapped causing Firenze to turn sharply and cock his bow. Once he saw it was Harry, he relaxed and put up the bow. He smiled at him and patted that spot next to him. Harry walked towards him and plopped down next to him.

"I thought you might want a blanket to keep warm. It is chilly out tonight", Harry said as he blushed.

"Yes it is chilly tonight", Firenze said smiling.

They sat in quiet together just gazing at the moonlight. Harry turned his head to look at Firenze and began to speak.

"Firenze I'm sorry for running off. I'm just so confused. This whole thing has my emotions running rampant. I understand if you don't trust me for awhile but I just wanted to let you know that I was sorry", Harry said getting up to head back to camp.

As he turned to go, a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist and gently pulls him back. Harry turned and Firenze was already up looking into his eyes. Before he knew it, Firenze was up close to his face, their chests just barely touching. They stared into each other's eyes and Firenze slowly leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Harry's.

The kiss was subtle and gentle. Their hearts beat as one. Harry felt his body relax and lean into Firenze while the arms of his love wrapped around him in a gentle hug. They finally broke away when the need for oxygen became too much to bear. Harry collapsed slightly against Firenze's chest. He snuggled into the comforting, strong arms and laid his head on Firenze's chest. He listened to the heartbeat of the man he began to have feelings for.

"Oh Harry, I never lost trust in you. I realize that this whole situation is hard for you to comprehend. And what we shared last night was the most beautiful thing I have ever experienced. I had hoped that we could continue this relationship. We can take it slow, I don't mind. But please give me the opportunity to show you that I love you and can protect you. I want to be there for you and be the perfect mate for you. Please Harry, let me have the chance to become the husband you always wanted," Firenze whispered.

Harry had tears in his eyes but he nodded. Firenze smiled and led Harry back to where they were sitting before. They sat down and soon Harry fell asleep against Firenze. He smiled and took a blanket and draped it over Harry. Harry used his chest as a pillow. Firenze smiled at his cute treasure before turning back to watch for danger. Nothing the rest of the night disturbed the couple or the two friends by the fire.

-XD-

**Please Review! A minute of your time for lots of me and Animehunter08's time!**

**Tigertopaz- Titanium Banana**


	3. The Haven

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Waaaahhh…**

**Well, this is the first chapter that I have officially written. Yay! Which means that it is late…I feel horribly awful…**

**Now introducing…*drumroll***

**Treasure Chapter 4: The Haven**

"Wake up, young one!"

Harry groaned as he awakened. How could anyone get up this early?

"We have to get to the Haven."

Firenze chuckled to himself as he saw the newly-formed centaur's forehead crinkle in confusion. "It is our home. Our territory," he explained gently.

Harry looked around. "Why aren't Hermione and Snape up?" he asked. He would have thought that the Potions Master would have risen earlier than himself.

"As humans would say, it is about four o'clock in the morning, young one."

"So…why would we wake up that early?"

Firenze smiled. "Have you ever seen the sun rise?"

-XD-

It was, to say the least, gorgeous. Harry had, of course, seen the sunrise before, but hadn't taken the time to actually sit and observe every detail. Quidditch practice had always been in the way.

He and Firenze made small talk while they waited for Hermione and Snape to rise.

"Why are the stars so important to centaurs- us?" he corrected himself. It would take a while before the fact that he was a centaur would sink in.

"Young one, you have much to learn."

Harry's tail drooped, much to his amazement. Had he really grown to like Firenze that much? So much that he ached for his approval?

Firenze smiled inwardly. His colt was bonding emotionally with him. "That is not a bad thing, for our lives are greatly extended from that of a human's. Centaurs, normally, are born of the heavens and the stars. You are the first exception. We follow the stars to track, so to speak, one's life force, or span, for they can tell us everything, and yet nothing. We have been given a gift, a gift of foreshadowing and divination (so to say) through sky-watching."

Harry struggled to keep up with the downpour of knowledge. "So…how long would we live? As long as a star?"

"It depends, young one. If your soul stays true to itself, you would live as long as a star, potentially. The stars are, simply speaking, our life force, or the representation of our soul. If we do something to tarnish it, our star will fade, until it is nothing."

"Oh…" This was a lot to take in for Harry. "What star were you born of?"

"I was born of Proxima Centauri."

Harry smirked at the irony.

"Yes, I know, it is very ironic," Firenze smiled down at the younger centaur, and they sat in silence for a while.

"Harry! Firenze!" Suddenly, Hermione's voice broke through the trees. "We had better get back," Firenze said.

Back where they had been sleeping, Hermione was going psychotic. "Where were you?" she half-shrieked.

"Just watching the sun rise, 'Mione," Harry explained, and nearly sighed in relief when Hermione's features softened. "Oh…well, please tell us if you're doing something…"

"Yes, please," Snape's monotone drawled. "Your friend here was going batty."

"I was just worried about Harry!" Hermione said hotly, and Firenze intervened. "We have to get to the Haven sometime today. Harry, you will carry Hermione, since she is lighter, and I will take Severus." Said people quickly got up onto their dictated centaurs' backs, and they began the small journey.

-XD-

Harry felt his legs getting tired. He had more stamina now as a centaur, but still! Four and a half hours of walking was too much! "Firenze, are we almost there?" he asked.

"Patience, young one. But yes, we will be there in no more than ten human minutes."

_Oh, thank God,_ Harry thought, but made no further comment.

Harry was glad Hermione hadn't made a comment about how uncomfortable it must be riding on his back. He still wasn't very sure about which limb went where and stumbled a lot. His friend would most likely be sore in the morning.

True to his word, they saw sight of the Haven not ten minutes later.

Harry was amazed, to say the least. The Haven's population was bigger than he had originally thought, with easily seventy-five centaurs in view. Little- _foal-children?- _were running around, the adults watching. The centaurs had all different colors and markings on their horse-parts, some black, some bay, some speckled. The area they were in appeared to be the sleeping-area, with huge tents and mats everywhere. Beyond that was a place that looked like a trading area of sorts. He supposed that he would find out about everything sooner or later.

"Welcome to the Haven." Firenze's voice broke through Harry's musing. He felt Hermione jump off his back, swaying a bit from sitting down so long, and turned his head quickly enough to see Snape doing the same, minus the swaying.

"Firenze! I was wondering where you-" a centaur came up to them, but stopped when he saw the other centaur and the two humans. He turned back to Firenze. "What is this?" he snarled. "You know the law. Never bring humans to the Haven!"

Firenze sighed. "Bane, that law also says that humans are allowed to come should their lives be in danger. I have deemed them worthy, and they shall be allowed entrance."

Bane snorted, but moved aside.

Harry vowed to keep an eye on him.

-XD-

"Attention, please!" Firenze called, bringing all attention to himself. "I have a centaur to name, which most you have already met. His human name is Harry James Potter, but will be no longer. I have watched the stars and they have agreed on the naming."

Harry watched and shifted slightly in anticipation. It had been a fun past week. He had met many new centaurs.

_Harry and Firenze were walking, no, trotting, along the Haven (Hermione and Snape were in Firenze's tent), Firenze giving Harry the 'grand tour' or the establishment. "Hi Firenze!" a small centaur said as he bounded up to them. He had a tan horse-coat with white spots. His forehead scrunched up. "Who are you?" he asked Harry._

"_I'm Harry," smiled, bending down a bit. "I'm kind of new here. What's your name?"_

"_I'm Rylon," he announced happily. Suddenly, his- mother?- came over to them. She had lightly tanned skin and a gray-white coat which was glistening in the sun. Harry blushed a bit when he realized that she didn't have a shirt or anything on. "I'm sorry if he's given you any trouble," she apologized. "He's been very energetic today," she explained, ignoring the indignant "Hey!" from Rylon._

"_You must be new," she said to Harry. "I am Chelsic. What is your name?"_

"_I'm Harry," he introduced himself. "Harry Potter."_

"_Harry Potter? How did you come to be one of us?" Chelsic asked curiously._

"_It was an accident…" he halfheartedly answered. She nodded like she comprehended everything. "Your coat is stunning."_

_And indeed it was, if it was proper to say that without coming off as arrogant. Harry's coat was black with a strange red sheen to it, and he a half-canon leg markings. _**(1) **_He had a silky black tail and a few white spots, but the weirdest thing was the white lightning-bolt streak on his loin. __**(Thigh.)**_

"_It must have moved," Firenze theorized. "The magical shock of being transformed into a centaur may have forced it to change positions." Harry sighed audibly. Would he ever be free of this curse?_

_After saying goodbye to them, Firenze and Harry started trotting around again. The elder centaur felt he had to say something. "Harry, I know that people are often…clothed in the human world. But here, we don't bother. Nature is a beautiful thing and we want to feel close to it, not farther away. Of course, we do use clothes outside of the Haven for the sake of modesty. You will get used to it in time."_

_Harry nodded in understanding._

"Harry James Potter. Please step up here." Firenze's voice stopped his stroll through Memory Lane.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, cast away your human name forevermore?"

"I do." Harry felt like he was saying his wedding vows.

"Will you take the name that the stars have chosen for you?"

"I will."

"Then I cast away your human name and, by the will of the stars, do rename you as-"

And all hell broke loose.

-XD-

**AN: I am VERY SORRY for the wait; school has been hectic. But I am NOT sorry about the cliffie! Any guesses on it? And I predictable?**

**(1): Half cannon:****A white marking that extends from the edge of the hoof halfway up the middle of the leg**

**Please Review! A minute of your time for hours of mine!**

**Tigertopaz- Titanium Banana**

**PS: One question. Who should Snape and Hermione end up with? And also, please tell me if me and Animehunter08 ever contradict each other.**

**Oh, and the next chapter will not have as long of a wait! Promise! *Is starting it now…***


	4. Shit Happens

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Dangit!**

**NOTE: This is an AU of HP's sixth year, to clear things up.**

**Now introducing…*drumroll***

**Treasure Chapter 5: Shit Happens**

"Well, well, well," a much-hated voice rang through the clearing. Every head turned toward the speaker. Some gasped in indignation. Some hissed and booed in hatred.

It was Fudge, dressed in official-looking prim black Ministry robes, complete with his green bowler hat. Other Ministry officials- and even Dumbledore and Ron- accompanied him. The Minister's eyes widened comically. "There you are, boy! What are you doing with these…monsters?" Several glared at him for the poorly disguised insult, but most looked to Harry to see what he had to say.

"I'm where I belong, _Minster_," Harry spat. "The Haven is my home."

Fudge looked like he had swallowed a particularly nasty Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean. He looked around and saw Hermione and Snape. "You must be feeling awful from having to stay here so long. Come with me, and we can stop this."

"The only thing we feel awful about is your treatment of the centaurs!" Hermione retorted. "And why would we go anywhere with you lot? All you've done is betray us!"

"As much as I loathe to agree with a know-it-all on anything, Ms. Granger has a point," Snape sneered. _Trust him to think of something that would insult and compliment Hermione at the same time, _thought Harry.

Fudge turned back to Harry. "Whether these two cooperate or not, you still have not signed the contract. And Ministry law states that any creature unwilling to do so will be destroyed."

"I will never sign anything that takes my rights and freedoms," Harry said fiercely.

Fudge sighed, his deceptively cheery face crumpling in on itself. "Very well…So be it. But you and your _friends_," he spat," Shall have to pay the consequences. _Attack!_" he bellowed suddenly, making some flinch.

Instantly, curses began to rain into the crowd of centaurs. Harry could hear many of the mothers trying to get the young ones to safety. One centaur- Chastite – was hit with an Incarcerous, forcefully reminding Harry of his fifth year. Many others drew their arrows and were trying to pick off the officials. Unfortunately, spells were cast faster than arrows. Many were cast down with Dark curses- Harry thought he saw one killed with Avada Kedavra, an his eyes widened. Who knew that Britain's Wizarding World was so brutal? Harry saw now that everything taught at Hogwarts was severely diluted. Children would never be prepared for adulthood if it kept going on like this. "Harry! Get out of here!" Firenze's unusually-panicked voice rang through the noise, and Harry hustled to comply.

Until the Fiendfyre was cast.

Screams tore through the air as the unmerciful burning curse set flared through the Haven. The Haven that Harry had barely just begun to know.

"EVERYONE RETREAT!" someone shouted, and all the centaurs pressed against each other, desperate to escape the fiery place-soon-to-be-grave.

Looking back around, he saw that Hermione and Snape were on different centaurs' backs. Apparently, their contempt towards the Ministry had gained them several points with the centaurs.

The fires was raging more desperately now, and everybody was surging past each other to get out of the way, even the Ministry people. Suddenly, Harry heard someone shout "Diffindo!" and a shimmer of light hit Hermione's arm, severing it to the bone. She screamed and dropped to her back on the centaur, who hastened to catch her.

Harry looked around to see Ron standing with a look of satisfaction on his face. _Did- did he just cast that?_ He thought with a feeling of horror. _Is he the same person I once knew?_

Finally, it seemed that they were in safe distance from the Fiendfyre, although still wary. Then, Chelsic ran up to him. "Rylon! He's missing! I- I think he's still in the Haven!"

He listened to the distressed mother's silent plea and looked around. Everyone around him was staring. Would this be his Rite of Passage or something?

With a determined heart, he turned and galloped towards the flames.

-XD-

"Rylon!" he called, coughing from the smoke. "Ry-" he had to swerve to avoid a stray tendril of the cursed flames. "Rylon! Ryl-" he stopped. What was that figure lying on the ground? "Rylon?" he galloped over to where the young centaur lay weak on the ground, burnt in some places. It was a miracle he hadn't died already.

With a bit of a struggle, he picked the smaller half-horse up and began galloping back to where the other centaurs were.

"Mr. Potter, I knew you were stubborn and brave, but I didn't know the extent of it- until now." Harry nearly dropped Rylon in shock when he heard Fudge's blasted voice. How was the man still here?

Gently, he sat Rylon on the ground. "Run," he softly commanded. "Run back to your mother as quickly as possible." With a scared look, Rylon reluctantly did as he was told.

They both watching him gallop away- Harry and Fudge. "He wasn't important," Fudge explained. "You were our main target. And now, crunch time begins. Here's the question: Will you or will you not sign the contract."

"I will need sign anything given to me by the filthy British Wizarding World," Harry snarled.

Fudge smirked. "So be it…"

Those were the last words Harry heard before a curse hit him in the small of his back.

-XD-

Chelsic looked at the fire more worriedly for each minute that passed. Suddenly, her foal, her precious Rylon, came bounding out of the flames and the ashes, limping slightly. She ran up to meet him, hugging him tightly. "Oh, don't you ever get out of my sight again," she murmured. Rylon groaned good-humoredly, but quickly sobered. "Where's Harry?" Chelsic asked. Rylon's eyes widened. "He took him! The Minister took him!" They could hear Hermione gasp in the background, where she was being tended to by Snape and the more medically knowledgeable centaurs. Tears began to roll softly down the young centaur's face. "H-Harry told m-me to run back to y-you as quickly a- as possible," he explained brokenly. It seemed that Harry had already earned a place in Rylon's heart.

"He will survive," Firenze said gravely, and several centaurs looked at him with something akin to pity. They knew that he and Harry already had a strong bond. "For now, we need to find somewhere safe to stay. The Ministry may try to kill us off yet, and may the heavens punish them for that."

"But where can we go? Surely this forest is no longer safe," a younger centaur piped up. Others nodded in agreement.

"We shall have to find a different forest."

Cries arose. The Forbidden Forest had been their home for over centuries. "We can't just move!"

"I'm afraid that we must," one of the centaur elders, Judeas, said sadly. "The Forbidden Forest will be infested with the Ministry's slaves. We are not safe. We must move."

Shouting broke out, and Firenze glanced at Judeas, worried. The clan of centaurs had not had such a controversial issue come up for a while.

The shouting escalated to some minor scuffling before Firenze decided to intervene. "SILENCE! We CANNOT solve our problems by brawling amongst each other! Now, we need to find some ideas for our next home."

"What about the Forest of Dean?" Chelsic suggested. "I've been there once on a journey and it seemed pretty safe."

"Oh, I've been there!" Hermione cried out. She struggled to sit up, despite her injured arm. "I went camping there once with my mum and dad. I think it would be an acceptable place for all of you to live."

Firenze considered this. He looked over to Judeas for help, and was relieved when he saw a slight incline of the elder's head.

"All in favor of going to the Forest of Dean?" Three quarters of the centaurs raised their hands.

'Those not in favor?" The remaining quarter raised their hands, a disgruntled look on their face.

"We shall go to the Forest of Dean!" Firenze declared, to be met with cheers and jeers alike. "We shall rest here for the night, and then travel at dawn."

-XD-

After all of that was settled out, Firenze found a somewhat cozy spot on the forest floor where he could sleep for the night. He laid down and tried to rest, but was interrupted by the sound of Chelsic walking up to him.

"Do you think Harry will be okay?"

"I really do not know. The only thing we can do at the moment is hope and pray."

-XD-

Harry's eyebrows scrunched together. Where was he? He opened his eyes, only to snap them closed again. "Turn off the bloody lights!" A soft, senile chuckle reached his ears as the lights were thankfully dimmed.

He tried to sit up. "What hap-" he cut off as he felt an extra _something_ attached to his body. He looked down, and almost fainted in shock. "Wh-What?" How could he have…a horse's body? Weren't those called…centaurs? He looked to the owner of the chuckle, and he was momentarily relieved as he saw Dumbledore standing a few feet away from the bed. "What happened? Why am I…like this?" He gestured to the unfamiliar half of him.

Dumbledore's eyebrows crinkled. "You mean, you don't remember, Harry?" he sounded genuinely concerned. "No, professor, not at all."

"You were in Transfigurations, and Ronald Weasley accidentally mispronounced a spell. He's very sorry- but we were even more scared by what happened to you afterwards."

"What? Professor, what happened?" Harry asked with an increasing feeling of worry.

"The centaurs kidnapped you, my boy." Dumbledore looked at the human-turned-centaur over his half-moon glasses. "They tried to convert you to their wicked ways. There was a short fight, and we managed to get you back."

"Oh…" Harry thought he understood, but something didn't seem quite right…He scanned his memory to think of something, _anything_ about what happened, but he just couldn't remember anything. It was odd.

"Rest some more, my boy," Dumbledore said, and gently pulled the pristine white sheets over Harry's now-extended boy. "Good night."

Harry didn't see the absolutely maleficent look in the Headmaster's eyes as he quietly left the room.

-XD-

**Oh, no! What is Dumbles up to now?**

**Oh, and there was a shorter wait between chapters this time!**

**This may sound stupid, but if you favorite a story, will you still get alerts when it's updated even if you don't "Story Alert" it as well?**

**Please Review! A minute of your time for hours of mine!**

**Tigertopaz- Titanium Banana**


	5. Different Perspectives

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Dangit!**

**Thanks so much to the people that reviewed! Sorry for the slow update…D: I really do feel horrible.**

**Now introducing…*drumroll***

**Treasure Chapter 5: Different Perspectives**

When Harry woke up again, it was to see Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall in a heated argument.

"-That should not be necessary, Albus," the cat-Animagus said sternly. "He has the right to know everything."

"Know what?" he asked blearily.

McGonagall looked as though she would answer him, but Dumbledore intervened. "Nothing, my boy."

"Albus!" McGonagall cried indignantly, but decided to be quiet as the headmaster send her a Look.

The boy on the bed sighed. "So…how exactly did I get turned into a centaur?" His memory, at this point, was fuzzy to say the least. "Why can't I remember anything? How much time has passed?"

"I didn't tell you everything yesterday, so I might as well now…About a week and a half has passed," Dumbledore explained patiently. "After you were transformed, you got spooked and ran away- only to be captured by Firenze."

"But I thought Firenze was good," Harry said in confusion. "He's always helped me in the past."

"Alas, that cannot be said for this time," Dumbledore, a sad shine to his crystal-blue eyes. "Firenze captured you and…I'm sorry my boy…raped you. Luckily, you escaped the morning after and ran back here, hysterical. We shot a stunner at you so we could calm you, and took you up to my office. Somehow, Ms. Granger, Professor Snape, and Firenze escaped, forcing you to go with them to their 'Haven,'" he spat. "You remained prisoner there for a week, before the Minister and I came to save you. There was a battle, and unfortunately, you got hit in the head with a spell. As a result, you have suffered mild amnesia. You have been unconscious for most of today. It is eight o'clock at night now."

Well. That explained things.

"But…why would Firenze do such a thing?" Harry cried, his senses going haywire.

"I am truly sorry, my boy," Dumbledore said sadly. "If there was anything that I could have done…"

"It's alright," Harry assured the older man. "It's over and done now." And it was. He was devastated, he truly was, but he wouldn't drown in it. He would get revenge.

As his eyes hardened, Dumbledore smiled to himself. Yes, his plan would work out nicely.

-XD-

Firenze woke late, the sun already almost at the tree-tops.

"About time you woke up, sleepy!" Chelsic teased. Actually, Rylon was still sleeping, curled up next to a Chelsic-sized imprint in the ground. "You're usually one of the first ones awake."

"We're allowed to have our days, are we not?" Firenze questioned mock-seriously, but a semi-loud calling of a horn interrupted him. All of the centaurs turned to where the sound had come from, for they all knew what it meant. The elders had called a clan meeting.

"Greetings, all," Judas said, his voice echoing through the trees and forest. "Yesterday, we had voted to go to the Forest of Dean. It has come to our attention that the humans here, Ms. Granger and Professor Snape, could help us with this journey. Professor, if you will."

And the said professor walked up. "I know that all of you have suffered for the past few years. That is why we must move. Move, and start a new beginning." He flicked his wand and a map of the United Kingdom appeared. "We are right here, in Scotland." He tapped the map, and a dot appeared on Scotland at their precise location. "The Forest of Dean is in Glouchestershire, England. To get there, we will need to travel from here to there." Slowly, he drew a line with his wand. "Normally, if we had been Muggles, we would have gone through Manchester and Burmington and all of the cities. Seeing that we cannot go marching right into a city, we will need to take a route around all of these cities. It will be a longer journey, but safer." He waved his wand toward the ground and muttered, "Transitum." The white lines he had drawn on the map suddenly stretched and buried themselves in the ground. "We can now follow this line all the way to the forest, hopefully without interruption."

"Sir" Hermione started, but backed off as Snape turned to stare at her. She worked up her courage again. "What about Harry? What will he do if he escapes?"

The stare softened. "We should leave a note or sign here to lead him to the Forest of Dean, should he escape. But getting there ourselves is our first priority." The girl nodded, apparently satisfied.

"Any questions?" Judeas asked, taking charge again.

Silence.

"Okay. We shall start moving in two hours' time," he said, and the meeting broke up.

"Wha-What's going on?" Rylon yawned. He had woken form his slumber, it seemed.

"We just had a meeting, son," Chelsic explained calmly. "We're going to start travelling to the Forest of Dean soon."

"Yay! All right!" Rylon said excitedly, perking up already. It seemed he was all-too-eager to go. Firenze chuckled at the young centaur's enthusiasm. At least_ someone_ was happy about the move.

-XD-

"How long do I have to say here?" Harry whined uncharacteristically. He had only been in there for two and a half days, but he was already bored as hell. "Can I have visitors, at least?" No one had come to visit him except for Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall hadn't come back to see him since that first time.

"Now hush dear." Madame Pomfrey scolded him lightly. "You only have to stay three more days. Mr. Weasley may come visit tomorrow. I daresay he'll be happy to see you."

Harry nodded, but winced as a flash of something streaked through his head. It wasn't pain, not like the vision kind of something. More like…a memory kind of something. Was he remembering what had happened?

Mme. Pomfrey had noticed. "What's wrong, Mr. Potter?"

"N-Nothing, anymore," he told her in all honestly. The something had come and gone, leaving no traces.

"If you're sure, dear," she sighed and began labeling the various new bottles of pastes she had recently ordered.

Harry lay back in the bed and tried to get comfortable. His horse half, though, was making things a bit difficult.

"Argh! Madame Pomfrey, can you expand the bed or something, please?" he asked semi-desperately. He couldn't stand having to rest with one half of him on the bed, one half of him off.

She finally looked at his predicament, and her eyes softened minimally. "I apologize. It's been a hectic few days. _Adaugeo_!" As she said this, she pointed her wand at the bed and suddenly the mattress, bedframe, and sheets extended in a burst of blue sparks. "Thank you. It was a pain to sleep on," Harry told the Healer. "It's no problem, Harry," she said, waving him off and going back to her labeling.

Harry lay back in the newly-expanded bed and sighed. He just wanted to get out of there!

-XD-

Everyone in the centaur community was buzzing with excitement. Everyone had always lived in the Forbidden Forest- centaurs generations and generations back had declared the forest as their home. All of them had been raised to take care of and respect the forest that had been their home for so long. And now, that tradition was being torn to shreds.

Firenze himself was helping Chelsic pack up the rest of her things. He really did have lots of respect for her. Her mate, Ferox, had been abusive, striking her and abusing her. Firenze was the one who had found out and told the elders. The fiery centaur had been banished. Later, Chelsic had found out that she was pregnant, but had decided to keep the child- Rylon.

They had left

The horn sounded for the second time that day, and with a heavy heart, he knew that it was time to go. He listened wearily as the elder centaurs made a speech and announced safety rules. Stay with the pack. No fighting or provoking someone. Keep track of the little ones. Help the clan as much as possible.

The clan would canter/gallop for the first hour- or until the young ones were too tired. The primary goal was to get to the Forest of Dean in less than a month. That might have been _too_ much time, but they didn't know what kind of obstacles they would be facing.

Sighing, Firenze gave Chelsic her pack/bag, and started cantering along with the rest of the centaurs, thinking and hoping

-XD-

"Ron!" Harry cried happily. He couldn't say how relieved he was to finally see another person his age.

The ginger stood in the doorway of the Hospital Wing awkwardly. "Hey Harry." He sounded sheepish, and Harry knew he felt sorry for the position he had put his friend in.

"Well come here then!" he exclaimed, and Ron scurried to oblige. They hugged one-armed, which was made more difficult by Harry's horse half.

Ron opened his mouth, but Harry interrupted him. "I know what you're going to say," he told him. "It's okay. I don't blame you for what happened. We both know it was an accident."

Ron nodded guiltily. "Thanks, mate." He took in Harry's new body. "Bloody hell!" he cried, and Harry had to try not to laugh. Old habits die hard. "You're horse half, it's…"

"Amazing, I know," Harry laughed. "It felt weird at first, but my coat- God that's weird to say!- is really pretty, and I suppose these extra legs could come in handy one day."

Ron nodded his agreement. "Well, you have to make the most of it, right?"

"That's all I can do, Ron."

-XD-

**And alas, this has now officially become an Evil-lying-manipulative-cliché-bastard!Dumbledore fic. Shoot me.**

**Okay, honestly people, I WILL update quicker this time. I promise.**

**Oh, and I think this will be a pretty short story, 15 chapters at the **_**very most**_** and 8-10 at the least, depending on chapter length. Sound good?**

**Hey, I need your help. (Sort of.) Can you tell me what year of school you think Harry is in right now? I really can't decide. (Obviously, he's in at least his sixth year.)**

**Please review! A minute of your time for hours of mine! (If I get say…5 reviews [?] by Tuesday I'll update in a week. Okay? I'm already starting on the next chapter.)**

**Tigertopaz- Titanium Banana**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I know that I've almost done this with my other story, and it kills me, but would anyone like to adopt this? I've lost my muse for it, but I think I've set a pretty clear path about where it's going to go… It was lovely when I first adopted it, but then I realized that I might not have had it exactly planned out like I thought I did… So, would anyone like to adopt this before I decide to delete it or something? Because I would hate to have to do that…**


End file.
